fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
The Food Fandom (Foodom)
The Food Fandom is a participant in Fandomstuck. Description More commonly referred to as Foodom, she represents the fans of all things food. Her last name is Munchies. Foodom is a big sweetie who loves food and all thing associated with it. She bakes and cooks and will try anything. She has shown a obsession with fudge rounds and has once eaten so many she passed out When greeting some one for the first time she often brings sweets of some sorts. Her home is a cottage on the edge of the city were the fandoms live and has a large kitchen. the Diablo2 fandom has moved into her spare room after she felt sorry for him not having a nice place to stay. Personality Foodom's personality is hard to define. She is shy yet still funny and is highly reactive. She has been known to have trouble talking to others in a public setting and is rarely seen outside of her home. Relationships Word on the street is that Foodom had a red crush on the Gordon Ramsay Fandom, she even ships herself with him. She has a mysterious "potato anon" who when her first messaged her threw a potato at her. He has since then continuously black-flirted with her. The Diablo2 fandom is believed to be a possible pale or black quadrant mate for her. This ship is called "Devil's Food Cake" Sburb Session Foodom's sburb session started rather suddenly when she finally received her copy. She downloaded the client on her laptop and the server on her desktop. She set her equipment up in her attic and created her entry item , a nesting doll (Russian Matryoshka Doll). When she didn't know what this did she went downstairs and fiddled around a bit, enlarging her kitchen. She then threw frozen chicken into her kernel sprite making a chickensprite. She headed upstairs and began to un-nest her doll. The smallest doll looked like herself. She carried it downstairs and she looked out the window to see the meteor headed towards her home. She dropped the doll and it shattered, thus entering her into the game. She awoke in the''' Land of Sun and Stone', a vast desert that is extremely sunny and scattered with grey stones. She had met her consorts, bright purple lizards, and none of them ever have the right time. They are very disorganized. She has since then decided upon her task to recreate a sundial for them, she just has to find the stone pieces. God Tier Foodom is a Time player and has not yet found her Quest bed but it has been released that she is the '''Editor of Time'. A non-canon class. EDITOR- I Revise "An Editor is a manipulative class. And Editor can change the sequence of events and even remove and replace some. As an Editor Of Time One can arrange the events that have unfolded to create for favorable out comes. One may even Remove events from doomed timelines to place into the Alpha timeline. While the editor is strong they must be thinking of the other players. The Editor is ultimately only doing this so it will be favorable and well accepted by them, not themselves."http://foodom-thefoodfandom.tumblr.com/post/57988388193/i-have-made-my-decision Banana Banana are good, be good to banana. yum bananananananananana BATMAN Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Roleplay Characters